In the White Room
by Uberscribbler
Summary: A darker possibility. So dark, in fact, it got pulled out of the recent porn!battle! Definitely not for children under the age of 25 and not for reading while at work. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


_The characters take their inspiration from ones owned by SciFi Channel, Universal, and anyone else who has a stake in BSG:2003. I'm writing this for my own enjoyment and not to make money. Basically, I'm asking not to get sued here._

_This is a short something I wrote for the recent Porn!Battle over in LiveJournal territory. You won't find it there because the Mods removed it, finding it ran counter to certain rules. I'm hard pressed to disagree with them there. Consider this a quick look through the mirror at what-could-have-been. I *might* be tempted to pick it up and take it further, depending on responses. Regardless, please enjoy (if that's even the right word to use here) and don't be shy about letting me know what a sick puppy I am. Seriously._

**

* * *

In The White Room**

Two guards escorted the prisoner into the White Room, then departed, the soundproof door closing behind them. They would observe and stand guard outside, intervening only if the prisoner's life was endangered; a distinct possibility, given the aggravation she'd been causing. Both the prisoner and the one who waited for her were dressed alike: simple silk robes and nothing else, although the former sported a wrap of gauze around her right forearm.

The one who'd been waiting approached the prisoner smoothly, placing a finger under the other woman's chin, forcing her raise her head so their eyes met. "You tried to escape," she said.

"Yes," the prisoner admitted without so much tremor.

"You know that's against the rules." To her private delight, the prisoner's jaw immediately clenched. This was her secret joy, seeing that fire light in those dark eyes that still regarded her with a hatred so raw, so passionate, only a fool would think this woman would ever be broken. Not that she didn't mind trying, repeatedly, to do exactly that. The bitch was a tough one, and that was what made the game fun.

Taking a half-step back, she reached down and undid the belt that held the other woman's robe closed. The material slid off the prisoner's shoulders, revealing the still-strong body beneath. A body covered with a multitude of healed welts and thin scars. Almost no corner of her flesh, save her hands and face, had been left untouched or unmarked somehow. "You're beautiful," she told the prisoner, absolute sincerity in those words.

"Frak you!" was spat back in return. She merely smiled, dropping her own robe.

They held eyes, the familiar game playing between them, one so very intrinsic to the two of them. There was no real contest, but a comforting illusion all the same. The prisoner was afforded this one concession, a small sliver of dignity, before it was stripped from her completely.

She walked around her prisoner, casually reaching as she did and grabbed a fistful of her silky locks. "Foreplay first," was her sole verbal response, her physical reply being a sharp tug on the hair she held. Sharp enough a tug that it sent her prisoner stumbling face-first into the nearest wall. This was by design, as keeping a hand on the prisoner's neck both kept the other woman in place (although she tried ineffectually to push herself about) while giving her an unadorned view of those strong shoulders and rock-solid ass she so enjoyed viewing.

The prisoner had evidentially been saving her strength, as her struggles were a bit more vigorous that day. She might have even broke free if not whetted finger that was slid into the channel between her legs, her struggles instantly stilling and her inner walls tightening around the digit. The low, sensuous moan accompanying this was nothing to sneeze at either.

Conditioning her had been surprisingly easy. Seducing her in the months prior the attacks had been more of a challenge. What came afterwards, including their marriage during leave on Leonis, had merely made the capture aboard 'Pegasus' that much easier. Everything after that, including the attacks themselves, were little more than a blur which had carried them to this moment, to this place.

Adding a second, then a third penetrating finger, she leaned in and breathed into her pet's ear. "There is no escape. Not from me. You pledged yourself, heart and soul, to me. Remember?"

The soft sob that issued from the prisoner's throat did nothing to cover her true answer: "Yes."

In reward for this acknowledgment, she adjusted her prisoner's stance, allowing her to brace her forearms against the wall while allowing easier access to her most intimate places. The prisoner moaned again when her captor reached around with her free hand, massaging the full breasts that never failed to entice her. She stepped up the tempo of her thrusts into the captive woman, the prisoner's hips moving in time with this. A guttural, animal groan signaled her climax, causing the other's as well. It was powerful enough to leave them both panting and weak.

The captor recovered first, pulling her fingers out and turning them so they were face to face. She trailed her soaked fingertips over one unmarked cheek, then the other, leaving a light trail over both before slipping them between the captive's lips. The prisoner took to cleaning the offered digits with gusto, an act she'd once decried as obscene. Once this was done, the captor again raised her chin so their eyes met.

"You broke the rules."

"Yes."

"You have to be punished."

The prisoner hesitated, just a breath, before agreeing "Yes." She shrank back against the wall at the sight of the other's slow smile, the one that always promised dark things. Yet she offered no resistance when she was led by the hair to another wall, the one where the 'toys' hung. Some were conventional in design, many more…less so.

"You may choose what I use first," she was informed, a gentle push forward. Refusal hovered on the tip of her tongue, only die before it could escape. There was no escape, not for her, never from this.

She closed her eyes, and reached out with a trembling hand, and made her choice.

**_Fin...for the moment._**


End file.
